Satanick
Satanick '(サタニック) is a character from the same world that ''Obsolete Dream takes place in. He is the devil of the Pitch Black World, which is the manga's setting. Appearance Satanick has a peculiar design with some noticeable features. He has pale raceless white skin with indigo eyes and pale purple horns whose prongs curl at the tips (The texture to them seems reminiscent to tree bark in a way.) He currently sports a charming, sable color-schemed ensemble which consists of a black double-breasted dress suit that has been featured with black or red buttons with matching just as black dress pants. He wears a white dress shirt under his jacket while sporting a crimson Victorian-styled bow tie along with it. His cape is black as well with it's interior red, wing-like appendages jutting at the top ends. He also wears white gloves and black oxfords with red soles. In his character art, his attire takes on a more military theme. His dress jacket is layered with a beige coat with a darker shade of brown on the cuffs. His pants are a tad more baggy with two white buttons each at the cuffs with brown combat boots on his feet. His cape takes on a similar shape as his other outfit, only with a hue closer to bronze with red spikes and diamonds decorating it. It also looks like he has arm-like shadow accessories at his sides. Personality Satanick is a sadomasochist, seen to be rather sadistic with his actions, and possesses a lewd mind. He tends to speak in vulgar terms, which is especially expressed in the constant bullying he and Reficul torment Ivlis with. He has his fair share of pushiness and pompousness, but he has also shown signs of a cheery, childish side of himself, being carefree, able to act like a spoiled brat under certain occasions. His interests are noticeably perverted in nature, Satanick being seen with various explicit objects and using sexual innuendos often in his dialogue. He may also have knowledge regarding medieval history and lore judging by his preferences, upon surveillance of his usage of the Pear of Anguish and the book about 48手 displayed in the MEMOs. Background Even though Satanick appears numerous times in Deep Sea Prisoner's artworks, his past is a yet to be unfolded. Though despite that, it is shown that he was once defeated by Gokuen. Deep-Sea Prisoner has also stated that he was once "a person of great influence." Appearances He has appeared in many of Deep-Sea Prisoner's illustrations, and has been featured in several website headers. However, he has not made an official appearance in any of the games Deep-Sea Prisoner has created. Relationships ''Obsolete Dream Cast'' Lil Lil is Satanick's Wife. They seem to be on good terms, Lil being willing to come home to "cheer up" Satanick. She appears to be fine with her husband's promiscuous activities. Glasses Glasses is Satanick's son. Although Glasses doesn't like him very much and despises him, Satanick often tries to gain his attention. It seems he likes teasing him. Fumus Fumus is the god of his world, and his older brother. They seem to be on good terms. ''The Gray Garden Cast'' Reficul Reficul is Satanick's comrade, and both torture Ivlis for fun. Ivlis Ivlis is Satanick's torture target. Ivlis is often sexually tortured by Satanick. In many comics and art they have been featured together, most feature Satanick tormenting Ivlis in one way or another, whether it be sexually, torture, or a combination of both. However, he has stated that he is romantically attracted to Ivlis, but is ashamed to fall for such cheap person, calling Ivlis a "roachkin". In many comics and drawings he displays a fondness and disposition towards Ivlis. Kcalb They are seen interacting after events of The Gray Garden. Kcalb seems to go mute around him and tends to avoid him at all cost, most of the time, but can turn to violence if Satanick goes too far. Satanick seems to enjoy teasing Kcalb about his relationship with Etihw by making constant sexual jokes, in an attempt to provoke the other devil. Etihw They met each other after after events of Gray Garden through Kcalb. They are on good terms, Satanick finding Etihw cute. ''Subordinates'' :''The order of this list is based on their '''subordinate number. For reference, the number next to the name indicates the order of appearance in the Sunahama log, with 1''' being the latest and '''10 being the oldest. A translation of the list can be found here.'' Envi [8] Envi is Satanick's first subordinate. Lec Hijohshiki [2] Lec is Satanick's second subordinate. Yagi [1] Yagi is Satanick's third subordinate. Roc Hijohshiki [7] Roc is Satanick's fourth subordinate. Benihotaru [5] Benihotaru is Satanick's fifth subordinate. Edabane [6] Edabane is Satanick's sixth subordinate. Hidou [4] Hidou is Satanick's seventh subordinate. Kyou [9] Kyou is Satanick's eighth subordinate. Hitoki [3] Hitoki is Satanick's ninth subordinate. Dokugai [10] Dokugai is Satanick's tenth subordinate. Other Characters Medouco Medouco is Satanick's subordinate, and possible housemaid. Victor Flankenstein Victor was Satanick's associate. Crea Flankenstein Satanick requested Victor to create Crea, insisting that Victor create a young girl instead of a strong man. Not much else is known about their relationship. In one comic, Crea offers candy to a depressed Satanick and he accepts it, the devil telling her that she's a good kid. GriRea They possibly have a one-sided rivalry. Idate They seem to get along rather fine, both share similar natures as well as disposition for violent and sexual hobbies; they are seen drinking and eating out together. Hence, Idate can be considered one of Satanick's actual friends. Siralos Siralos and Satanick are friends with benefits; Satanick found him cute and after sending a love letter to Siralos, they tried dating for a while. They seem close enough that Siralos does not mind cosplaying a highschool girl to fulfill Satanick's fetishes. Satanick also is romantically interested in Siralos' disgraced creation, Ivlis. Licorice Licorice is Satanick's son he had with Ivlis. Licorice doesn't seem very fond of him and often resorts to violence to emphasize his lack of fondness, opening displaying a preference for his other father Ivlis. 4545 4545 is Satanick´s super computer he created to analyze Ivlis´ sexual orientation. Trivia * Satanick's name is derived from Satan, a common name for The Devil in the Bible. * Satanick likes playing with Medouco's snakes. * He likes young girls, but will go for anything.http://mogenglisharchive.tumblr.com/post/122913115692/seichiinaratranslates-original-work * He finds Ethiw cute but wont NTR them from Kcalb for sake of his morals, but said he won't mind having a threesome with Kcalb and Ethiw. * He likes rabbits.http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/98485330080/deep-sea-prisoner-character-infodump, especially Artamos, who is his favorite, every time a rabbit that Satanick keeps dies, he makes it rain heavily. * He can change the weather. It rains when he's depressed. * His blood is purple for some reason. In a comic with Ivlis, Satanick vomits blood that comes out red initially, but then it turns into purple. This is noted as strange by Ivlis, but not explained in the comic. His blood in all other illustrations/comics is colored purple. * He has a one-sided rivalry with GriRea. * His sons all hate him, to the extent of violence. * He was said to be good at writing novels of erotic, torture, and “evil eye” genres. * He likes to make strange devices, such as a robot that can tell someone's sexual orientation and desires (4545), and a device that can predict an object's potential future. * He has old wounds that haven't healed. * There was a time when he used to be a person of great influence. * Two illustrations from the 09-03-2016 and 09-04-2016 logs in the Sunahama page feature Satanick dressed up as Hatsune Miku, a popular VOCALOID character. * He doesn't need his heart to live, which can be seen in a comic where he rips out his heart and forces Ivlis to eat it. Gallery * Visit Satanick/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes *"…Ivlis. I love you." -Satanick, confessing his feelings to Ivlis 9-10 Disorted Love Update (#2) *"Where do you think you're going? Don't you know my persistence will chase you to the ends of this world? Do you need a collar or something? Huh? Is that it? Ahh, or we could go to a place where I could tame you, and I'd just be the two of us? If you were there, you couldn't escape and nobody could interfere… HAHAHAHAHA wouldn't that be nice? KUKUKUKUAHAHAH! Right? Don't you want to play a nice game of tag like that? You'd have to escape on foot since you don't have wings, but…" -Satanick, yelling at Ivlis 9-9 Disorted Love Update. *"That’s good enough. I’ll allow you to give up of your own will. …Even Licorice couldn’t get into this place I’ve brought you to. brought you to. Soon, I’ll be the only thing you can recognize. ONLY ME… Now, we’ll be able to… Spend so much time together…FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!!" -Satanick, Ever Lasting Love. *"Hey, Ivlis, you weren’t saying much before, but now you’re even more quiet.  It’s like I’m talking to a doll or something like that, huh?  It doesn’t matter what, just say something to me.  Hey…" -Satanick, Bad Ending. *"Found you, roachy-poo. You’re in there, right? Look, just open the door, I won’t do anything. I’m serious. I won’t do anything if you open it right now. Nothing will happen, see, if you open the door. Hey, are you listening to my glorious voice? You’re listening, right? I’ve decided that you’re listening. Just open it because nothing’ll happen. Absolutely nothing will happen, you see." -Satanick, BREAK. *"WHAT?! HOW COULD THIS BE?!  THIS IS SO WEIRD??? AM I IN A SHOUJO MANGA?!" -Satanick, Seeing Ivlis in his Pajamas. References Category:Devil Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fathers Category:Pitch Black World